


Thieves! Screamed The Ghost

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bank Robbery, Human AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Plan Is Simple.Get In. Get The Cash. Get Out.Alibis Are Paid For. A Safe House Is Ready."Nobody Move! Nobody Gets Hurt!"





	Thieves! Screamed The Ghost

_**Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt** _

* * *

 

“I said get on the ground. “ Arin ordered as Tanya pressed the barrel of the 12 gauge against the man’s head, “Good. Now remember, NOBODY moves and NOBODY will get hurt.” She ordered as the man slowly got on his knees before laying face down on the floor, “Dad, how are we doing on the cash drawers?”

_**-OoO-** _   
_**The Day Before** _

“Now while it may seem pointless, it is important to know how people will react to the sound of a single round being fired in a closed space and how we can in turn deal with them. For starters there is the standard flinch, the squeak or scream of shock, sometimes, if we’re lucky we won’t encounter anyone like this, but there are some people who start to have flashbacks, suffer severe panic attacks, or enter cardiac arrest, brought on by the shot fired.”

“You’re kidding me, right?” Arin scoffed, “Someone’s had a heart attack after hearing a gun shot. Pfft! Yeah right.”

Zuri just shot Arin a dirty look before continuing, “And then there’s the hero. The hero is usually a guard, but sometimes, it’s someone who has watched one too many action movies and thinks they can save the day. Luckily for us the guard on this one,” She stated showing a picture of a man in his late thirties or early forties, “doesn't appear to be much of a hero.”

“So he’s not a hero, that’s good. Really good.” Tonya said, while Tanya just nodded her head.

“She said the same thing last time.” Arin stated with a laugh.

“Last time?” Zoe inquired.

“They had to put a bullet in some guard’s head. A guard, she,” Arin said pointing to Zuri, “said was a lazy, rent-a-cop, slob, not a G.I. Joe wannabe.”

“He was a lazy, rent-a-cop, slob. One who you provoked until he finally snapped and tried to be a hero.” Zuri stated matter of factly.

“Provoked? How did I provoke him?” Arin inquired in a bored tone, “Please enlighten us on how I provoked that moron of a rent-a-cop.”

“You shot a kid.” Zuri replied calmly.

“What was that? I don’t believe I caught that.”

“I said you shot a k-“

“What? Speak up, I can’t hear you?” Arin interrupted.

“Last time you shot a fucking kid!” Zuri snapped making Arin scowl as she stood up.

“And almost cost me a lot of money as well.” A commanding voice stated as Arin started to draw her gun.

“Mrs. Dia-diamond!” Zuri squeaked as she looked up at the imposing blonde haired woman who had entered the room, “I-I-I wasn’t expecting you…you to…uh…be here today.”

“Not surprising, Zuri.” Zoe joked before turning to face, Mrs. Diamond, “You look very respectable today, Mrs. Diamond.”

“I take it you are all prepared for tomorrow's job.” Mrs. Diamond said, ignoring both Zuri and Zoe's comments.

“Yes.” Everyone but Tanya and Tonya, who both nodded, said in near unison.

“Good, because I do NOT want any problems or situations to arise in a job as simple as this one.” She stated in a commanding tone, “If anything does happen, I guarantee that you will NOT live long enough to regret it.”

_**-OoO-** _   
_**Present** _

“Good, Mom.” Zoe replied, “Rhonda has been rather helpfu-” She began to say as a gun shot rang out moments before a red haired teenager landed on the ground, his head slamming against the edge of a desk with a loud THUNK!

“Nobody moves and nobody gets hurt.” A girl with short auburn hair said as the bank teller, next to Zoe and a curly haired boy both began to scream.


End file.
